Hunters of the Night
by lil-Vixen24
Summary: *This is an origional yaoi story* Akira Obata was suddenly thrown into the Vampire world. They have taken a sudden interest in him for reasons unknown. Will he ever find out why? Will he know who is his enemy or who is his ally?
1. Prologe

Ash: ok hi everyone!! First, I would like to thank my friend Jasmine for the wonderful drawings of my main characters, THANK YOU!! Second, this is going to be my new pen name, so I would like it if you would think of me as Ash instead of Lil' Vixen24 or Mango2425. Ok so I have a new story that I thought of when I was listening to an Evanescence song, and I really hope you like it. I'm giving you a prolog of it so let me know what you think, and when I get. . . let's say 5 reviews I will post the first chapter so if you like it then please, please, please comment! Yay on with the prolog of Hunters of the Night

AKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKY

It all started out like any other day in Okinawa. It was the first day of my 11th grade year; I met up with my lifelong friend, Machi Araki, at the front gate of our school.

"Hey Akira! Over here!" Mach yelled to her childhood friend

"Hey Machi, how was your summer vacation? Did you meet any cute boys?" I teased

"Well, now that you mention it. . . I saw this really handsome guy at the park one night while I was walking home from my part time job, he was so beautiful! He had long, silky raven hair and such a pale beautiful face. . ." Machi at that point started to go off in her little dream world and started to drool.

"MACHI!! Snap out of it! You are getting drool everywhere" I yelled

"No I am not! Akira don't be mean like that!" she yelled back

"So Akira . . . how is your family doing?"

She hesitated asking me. She knows that it is a touchy subject with me, but I didn't want to answer her. I really didn't want to start off the first day of school on a bad note so I just walked away saying that we were going to be late for Homeroom class.

after school

"Akira!" whined Machi "why do you have to be so anti-social! I know that you don't like to talk to people but come on! That girl was totally crushing on you! You could have at least acknowledged her existence!"

"Because I don't feel like getting into a relationship right now, I don't have any time" I replied back

She gave a defeated sigh and we began to walk home. As we walked Machi started talking about that guy she saw at the park. She said he looked mysterious and that he was the cutest guy she had seen in ages. It really annoyed me, the way she talked about him. It seemed like the more she described him the more I thought he sounded like a bastard. I hated it.

"Machi do you have to keep going on and on about this guy?" I asked irritated

"Yes I do because he was sooo dreamy" she gave a soft sigh and I became sick

"Well I think it sounds suspicious to me. Why would he be in the park so late at night?" I asked

"Now that you mention it, I thought I saw blood on his hands . . ." she said

"What seriously? And you didn't think about that fact while you were idolizing him?" I said

She gave an awkward laugh and, not so gracefully, changed the subject. To my distaste, it was to my family.

"Akira, are things going better for you at home?" she asked with concern in her eyes

"Yes" I said stoically

"Akira, you're lying. You need to speak to them or they won't be able to-"

"It's getting late Machi, and I just remembered that I need to pick up some things. You should hurry home or else you parents might worry" I said

I turned and walked the opposite way. I didn't want to think about my family or hear anyone else talk about them. I stuck my hands in my pockets as I walked down the path in the park. It was a little chilly that night; I had an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I realized that this was the park where Machi had seen that beautiful man with the blood on his hands. I began to walk faster not wanting to stay longer than necessary. Having my eyes downcast, I didn't check to see if I was going to run into anything. To my despair I did. I ran in to someone and when I looked up I saw the most beautiful golden eyes.

"Hello there, you must be in a hurry little one" the stranger said with a smirk

I couldn't say anything I could only stare at the beautiful sight before me. A tall man with long flaming red hair, golden eyes, and a pale angelic face was standing in front of me. He had on black leather pants that showed off his slender legs and a black tank top that showed his long pale arms. I could feel my heart beating faster, the stranger was staring at me with intense eyes that made a chill run down my spine.

"If you keep staring at me like that then you are going to make me blush" said the stranger in an embarrassed way

"Oh! I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, please excuse me" I bowed and tried to leave but he stopped me.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name little one" he said gently

He reached out his arms and started to pull me closer to his lips. I blushed a deep red when our lips met for a short kiss.

"I-it's Akira, A-Akira Obata" I stuttered

'_I can't believe I told a complete stranger my full name! I should just give him my address too! ARGG! STUPID!'_

"Akira, I will be seeing you soon" he smirked then he was gone

After that night I just put the encounter aside in my mind saying that it was only a dream. I mean no that beautiful could really exist right? But, I was wrong. You see I found out that not only was my encounter real but so were vampires. And that they can turn into another animal other than bats. I know what you 

are thinking, 'There are no such things as vampires' or 'Vampires were only a made up story to keep little children in line' but I'm not crazy! A couple of weeks later I found out that the stranger has a strong tie with them, and I also found that out he would became my drug, my 'lover', and my abuser. But little did I know that I would also become the cause of a vampire war that would leave my loved ones in ruins.

AKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKYAKUAKYKAYAKYAKY

Ash: Yay Prolog over! So please comment me and tell me what you think! Remember, when I get 5 reviews I will post the first chapter again I thank Jasmine for the pictures you drew! I LOVE them!


	2. The Beginning

Ash: ok! I got 15 reviews!! Yay!! I'm loved lol. I still would like to thank my artist! You are a goddess in disguise! XD

And I want to thank you all for support and your wonderful comments! Thank you! ok now it's time for chapter 1!! Yay!

Warning: this is going to be a yaoi so that means boyXboy pairing so buzz off if you don't like it. And don't you dare flag me either because I warned you!

**Character info**

**Akira Obata**

Age 17

**Machi Araki**

Age 17

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_My curtains blew softly in the breeze as the cold night air entered my room. I shivered slightly as it nipped at my nose. I wrapped myself in my blanket to keep me warm as the cold air washed over my body. As I started to drift into slumber once again, I felt as if someone was tugging on the edge of my blanket. I peered over at what was the cause was when I saw . . . him._

_The man from the park was staring at me with an emotion I could not read. He slowly started to unwrap me from my little ball of warmth as if I were some treat to be eaten. Bending over me he gently whispered in my ear"you will be mine". Suddenly he leaned in close to my neck and bit it gently, but strangely enough it didn't hurt or sting like I thought it would. I was lost in the pleasure that consumed my body._

I woke with a start, I looked at my window. It was open, I walked slowly over to it and closed it and I made sure that I locked it. I glanced over to my clock next to my bed; it was 3:30 in the morning. I can't believe that I dreamt of him. That man from the park, I can't figure out why I had that dream. A dream maybe that was it! He was only a dream!

'_He was just a figment of my imagination. Who really is that beautiful anyway? But maybe he was related someway to that other guy Machi saw in the park? '_

My alarm clock began to tell me that it was time to get ready for school. As I walked back to my bed I felt a breeze I turned quickly and saw that my window was open. I also noticed that I had puncture wounds on my neck.

'_I could have sworn that I closed it, and how the hell did I get this wound on my neck?!'_

I quickly began to search my room to see if anything was missing, but finding nothing I started to calm down.

'_Calm down Akira, a spider must have just bitten you while you were sleeping'_

After calming down a bit more I started to pack up my books and papers. I went down stairs to the kitchen to find my mother making breakfast.

"Good morning Akira, how did you sleep last night?" my mother asked me

I looked at her and nodded my head slightly. You see after my mother re-married I hadn't spoken a word to her or my new dad. And when my baby brother was born I started leaving the house and started to come home later and later at night, in fact there were some nights that I had not come home at all.

"Akira, I wish you would talk to us . . . please" my mother pleaded with me

I just looked at her and took a piece of toast then left for school. As I was walking I thought about that beautiful stranger again. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Machi walk up behind me.

"HI AKIRA!" Machi yelled

". . ."

"Did I scare you?" Machi asked

"No" I said

"Awww! I was so sure that I did that time" she pouted

'_Ha like I would ever give her the satisfaction'_ I thought dryly

"Any who! So Akira, you seem like you have something on your mind. Did something happen last night?" asked Machi with a tilt of her head

'_Damn her and her annoying insight! Arrrggg!! Ah calm down Akira, Calm down . . . ahhh I'm cool'_

"No" I said trying to sound confident but that damn sixth sense girls have always catches me in the lie

"I don't believe you. I think you are hiding something . . . hmm but what is it. . ." then thankfully Machi fell silent lost in thought

Our walk to school went as it usually did with Machi chattering about nothing in particular. She tries to make things not so awkward between us. As the years go by I get farther and farther away from her, I wonder if she even still likes me. We have just become so different now; I can tell that her knowing me affects her social status in school so I distance myself away a little more each year. With my bad reputation as being very emo Machi sometimes gets picked on because she hangs out with me. As we got to the school gates I got the feeling that I was being watched. I turned back and saw him. That man, he was just staring at and smiling. I stopped dead in tracks and was just lost.

"Akira? Are you ok" Machi asked me

"Huh?" I said as I turned to look at her

"You look like you just saw a ghost or something. What are you staring at?" she asked

"That man he is just staring at me. I saw him last night in the park too, where you said you saw that other guy" I said and as I turned back he was gone

"You saw someone at the park last night?! Ha! I knew something happened!" she yelled

I sighed and started to walk back to the school. Of course she wouldn't be concerned with a creepy stalker guy who probably wants to molest me. Then as the day went on I kept on having that weird feeling. Then as school came to an end Machi and I walked back to our houses and to my relief I arrived to my house without incident. But because I have the worst luck in the world as I walked into my room I found an envelope on my bed along with a single black rose. As I walked toward my bed I noticed that my window was open again. I picked up the envelope and opened it with careful hands inside was a note with beautiful handwriting on it.

Akira,

My beautiful flower. Since the fateful night we met, I cannot stop thinking of the dark soul that I can see in you. We are meant to be my love and I must have you, you will be mine. I sent you a rose as black as your soul in hopes that you will think of me. If you will take my hand I will give you salvation and a life of eternal darkness that I know you will flourish in. Meet me in the spot of our destined encounter. Midnight.

Your Dark Angel

'_A dark angel . . . so he really is real'_

Since my curiosity gets the better of me I decided that I would go and meet this dark angel of mine. As I glanced at my clock, it was only 9:30 so I decided to go downstairs to get a late night snack. As I entered the kitchen I was surprised to see my mother standing there. She was washing the dishes. She stopped and turned around as soon as she heard someone come into the kitchen.

"Akira? What are you doing up? "She asked

I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to the fridge to see if there was anything to eat.

"Akira, please won't you just speak to me? I miss the sound of your voice, please" her voice cracked as she began to cry.

I just took an apple and went upstairs as I got to my room I could still hear my mother crying. I sighed and walked around my room thinking.

'_Is this really a good idea? Should I really go and see him? And my mother I should really start to talk to her. This can't be good for her health.'_

I sighed and went to sit on my bed. I looked at my clock again; it was 9:57 now. I laid down on my bed to think some more but I started to feel tired instead.

_I could feel the wind blow into my room, I shivered because of the cold. I felt a sense of Déjà Vu; I opened my eyes to see if there was someone there and I was right. The man, my Dark Angel, he was there staring at me again with the same look in his eyes._

"_Are you coming?" he asked with a silky seductive voice_

"_yes" I answered with a shaky voice_

"_Why are you shaking my love?"_

"_I'm not your love" I snapped at him_

_He walked slowly to my bed side and bent down to hover over me. He ran one hand under my shirt and the other held my face. He bent his face down to me so his lips softly moved over the junction of my neck and shoulder. I started to shake again but this time it was not from the cold._

"_you should wake up now or you will be late" he whispered in my ear_

I shot up from my bed gasping. I could still feel his hands on my skin, and his lips on my neck. My heart is beating so fast it feels like it is going to explode. I look at my clock one again, it is 11:45. The park is only a five minute walk from my house.

'_it is time to go meet my Dark Angel'_

Ash: wow I'm finally finished with the first chapter. I hope you liked it! Please, please review so I can post the next chapter.

I have good news! I'm moving! Yay! I'm so excited! And to my friends who know me, I am going to miss you so much!

Ok so please review and have a wonderful day or night whenever you read this. JA NE!


	3. Meetings

An: ok so I would like to thank Tanner Uzumaki for betaing this story for me! thank you! XD and I would also like to tell you guys that I have a page for this story and I also have a friend who is drawing this in manga from  and we have chapter 1 already up! So go to the link on my profile page and check it out! Thank you! 3

*********************************************************************************Last Time: _I shot up from my bed gasping. I could still feel his hands on my skin and his lips on my neck. My heart is beating so fast it feels like it is going to explode. I look at my clock once again, it is 11:45. The park is only a five minute walk from my house. _

'_It is time to go meet my Dark Angel'_

*********************************************************************************

Chapter 2: Meetings

I walked down the path to the park. The only light to guide my way was the full moon that hung in the sky. The night air was starting to creep beneath my clothes, making me shiver. As I came to the place of our meeting, I noticed that there was a table a few feet away from a large tree.

I sat on the bench and looked around. I noticed that the only light surrounding me was a lamp post three feet away. I could barely see past the tree next to me. Starting to feel a little bit nervous, I stood and began to walk away. I got to the tree when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I heard the voice that made me shiver.

"Akira, why are you leaving?" my dark angel asked me.

"I-I don't know," I said as I looked down.

He lifted my chin with his finger and looked at me. His dark golden eyes twinkled.

"Who are you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"My name is Yoko," he said as he bent down and tenderly kissed me.

He moved me so I was I pinned against the large tree. I felt helpless as he started moving his hand beneath my shirt. I moaned as he slipped his tongue in my mouth.

'_Why am I giving on so easily, damn it! I'm in more control than this!'_

Yoko tilted my head so he could access my mouth better and moved his other hand lower so it grazed my growing erection. I gasped as he started rubbing me through my pants. I began to push him away as this foreign feeling started to come over me.

"Don't fight this feeling Akira, just give in" Yoko whispered in my ear.

"B-But I don't even know you" I said shakily.

"That doesn't matter because we are meant to be," he said as he gripped me harder.

"Ahh! P-please stop, it hurts" I pleaded.

'_I hate begging like this damn it!'_

"Shhh, it's ok, I promise it won't hurt," he said.

Yoko began to kiss me down my neck. My mind was screaming to run away but my body felt drawn to this man. I moved my arms around his neck, tilting my head back to give him better access. He pulled me closer as he captured my lips once again. I moaned as his tongue did wonderful things to my mouth. He shoved me harder against the tree and began to rub our clothed erections together. He broke our kiss and we both began to pant hard. He nipped down my neck; I gasped and moaned his name. Then he bit down hard on the junction of my shoulder and neck. The pain and pleasure was so great, it was too much for my body to handle. Everything went dark.

"Akira! Akira! Wake up aniki!" Kouji said.

I opened my eyes and saw my little brother Kouji. He is the only one in my family that I pay any attention to.

"Akira, mom has made breakfast already and she wants you to come downstairs," he said with big smile.

When I sat up from my bed, my shoulder began to feel like I was stabbed. I moved my hand to my shoulder and felt the bite mark that Yoko had given me the night before. I looked at my little brother and I noticed that he had a quizzical look on his face.

"Aniki, what's wrong with your neck?" he asked.

I just shook my head and gave him a kiss on his forehead. I smiled and I got up to get ready for the day.

"Okay aniki, I'll see you downstairs." With that, Kouji ran downstairs with a smile on his face.

I sighed when he left. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my green tee and a pair of black jeans with chains on them. I looked up and noticed a black box wrapped with a red ribbon on top of my dresser. There was a note on top so I picked it up and read it.

My Love,

Last night will be etched in my memory for eternity. I never felt so alive when I heard you moan my name. I pray you wear this gift as a token of my affection for you. I hope we meet again, very soon.

&nbs p; Yoko

I picked up the box and opened it slowly. I pulled out the necklace and held it in my hands. What I saw took my breath away. It was as if you were looking into a blooming rose with a black crescent moon in the center. The chain it was on looked as if it were twined together with vines and bright silver chains. As I put it on, the metal felt cool against my skin.

I finished getting dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. My mother and little brother were at the table; my mother looked up from the table and gave me a small smile.

"Akira, would you like some pancake's?" she asked.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen to make some toast. As I stood there in front of the counter, I heard little footsteps, like someone was walking into the kitchen.

"Aniki, mother is really sad, because you won't talk to her," Kouji said with a sad look.

I sighed, went over to him and kissed his forehead again. He looked at me with that sad face and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Aniki, won't you at least try to talk to her and father?" he asked as he left the kitchen.

I left the house with my piece of toast and began to walk to school. I looked at the necklace Yoko gave me and smiled a little at the thought of him.

'_I wonder what he is doing now.'_

A servant ran down a long hallway with what looked like files in his hand.

"Master! I have them! The files of Akira Obata," said the servant.

"Good job Narumi, my brother has asked for your _assistance,_" said the man.

Narumi blushed and walked off.

"Oh, and Narumi," the man said with a smirk, "Have fun."

With that said, Narumi made a very good impression of a tomato and walked out to go and _assist_ the man's brother.

"Now Yoko, let's see why you have a sudden interest in Akira Obata," the man said to himself.

As he flipped through the pages he stopped at a page and smiled to himself.

"Well now, this is interesting."

"Oh My God! Akira! How could you keep something like this from me?" Machi squealed like a fangirl in a yaoi store.

"Machi, it's not a big deal. You knew I was bi, so why is this a surprise?" I said with a frown.

"It's not that it's a surprise Akira, it's just that well, hell! I didn't think you would have good taste in men! I mean from the way you describe him he sounds drop dead gorgeous!" She said with a sly smile.

I sighed and started to walk home. It seemed that this day just went by so fast, I don't know if telling Machi was a good idea.

As we parted to go home I decided to walk through the park. I don't really know why I did; maybe I was hoping to see Yoko again. I looked around and was really hoping to see crimson hair and golden eyes but instead I saw long raven hair and a pale face. He was looking right at me, and he was so beautiful. Then just like that he was gone.

"That man, he seemed so familiar," I said to myself.

I shook off the feeling and started to walk home again. As I walked in the front door, my little brother met me at the entrance.

"Aniki, there was a man who came to see you." He said "He was so beautiful, and he had long black hair. He asked for you by name and he wanted to talk to you, but I said that you weren't here."

I nodded my head and patted his. I walked upstairs and went to my room.

'_Who is this man, maybe Yoko knows who he is.' _

"It's about time you got home Akira Obata," the man said.

"Who are you and why have you come to my house?" I said coldly as I turned to face him.

"My name is Kei Matsuha and I have come to see why Yoko has graced your presence." Kei said with a smile.

*********************************************************************************Ash: Yay chapter 2 is finished! I hope you liked it ^_^ ok so if you have any questions then please review and if you don't then review anyway lol. Chapter 3 will be on its way soon!


End file.
